


Lovers

by Rainbowfootsteps



Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: Amuro wonders what he should call Char.





	Lovers

the first time they kissed, Amuro didn’t know what to call Char. It was the last thing on his mind as he felt his lip being bitten, his hair being caressed. The world, and all its misconceptions, had fallen away, replaced only by their embrace. Of course, like all good things, it had come to an end far too soon. Amuro had leant away breathlessly, cheeks burning. 

“Did you like it?”

“Of course I did.”

From then on, they couldn’t help themselves. Every time they saw each other was another chance to press against each other, to leave a trail of marks down each other’s necks. Soon the rumours began. 

Boyfriends? The word scared him. He wondered why. Surely he shouldn’t be embarrassed of their love. But the worm of insecurity coiled in his heart, a bitter remnant of others’ prejudice. 

Eventually, some weeks later, he could no longer stay in limbo. He lay on his bed, Char unbuttoning his shirt.

“What are we?”

Char seemed bemused, his mouth curling into a sly smile. “What do you want us to be?”

Amuro couldn’t seem to find his answer. Eventually Char leant forward, softly kissing his cheek.

“We could be lovers.” He murmured huskily. Amuro felt heat rise to his cheeks. 

Lovers.

Char was his lover.


End file.
